Turtle Nurse
by turtlegirls16
Summary: What would happen if during a tussle with Karai and her forces Donnie dissapeared after being severely injured?  What if he woke up to meet a girl who decided to be his nurse? Well R&R to find out!
1. Nurse Miranda

Turtle Nurse

Karai and her forces were too strong and too many, Donnie and his brothers saw that when they first encountered them on the roof of a bank.

Donnie knocked down Foot after Foot and still they kept coming in a seemingly never- ending ocean.

They kept backing him up.

He was cut, bruised and bleeding in several various places, and was starting to lose consciousness.

Then with a final kick Don was hit over the side of a building into the darkness below.

He landed on a fire escape.

He barely had and consciousness left, but he knew the foot would come looking for him.

With his last bit of strength he pulled open a nearby window, fell into somebody's bathroom and passed out…

"Mom, I'm going to take a bath ok." Miranda said, walking down the hall to the bathroom in the back.

Miranda went in, shut the door and locked it before she noticed the figure on the floor.

She gasped.

He wasn't human but that wasn't the reason she had gasped.

It was because he was covered in several deep gashes that were oozing blood.

She knelt beside him to see if he was breathing.

He was.

She lifted his head into her lap.

He moaned.

She had to clean his wounds but how?

Miranda mentally kicked herself.

"You're in a bathroom dummy put him in the tub." She thought to herself.

She put his head gently on the ground again.

She got up and went to the other side near his head.

She grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulders and lifted

As his shoulders came off the ground she grabbed underneath them and brought him to his feet.

Then, slowly but carefully, she lowered him into the tub.

She started the water and made sure it wasn't too hot.

Then she got a rag from under the sink.

As the tub filled the blood from his wounds turned the water red. Miranda dabbed at his cuts and face with the washcloth.

Suddenly he started mumbling and stirring.

Miranda froze watching him…

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

Donnie could feel himself regaining consciousness.

Felt warm and wet at the same time and something soft kept dabbing at his skin.

Then there was a sudden shock that went through his body as it realized how much pain it was in.

He tried to cry out but all that would come out was mumbled sounds.

Donnie was now trying to force his eyes open.

At first his vision was blurred, but as he focused he could see a girl staring at him with a worried.

Donnie slowly looked at his surroundings.

He was in a tub with bloody water.

He tried to move but his body jabbed him with pain, plus the girl put her hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Don't move, please your wounds are very deep and they must be cleansed." The girl said.

Donnie was silent as he let what she had said seep in.

Besides the heat radiating from the tub, he felt strangely warm.

"So do you have a name?" She asked him quietly.

Donnie turned to look at her.

His throat was very dry but he managed to get out one word.

"Donatello." He said hoarsely.

The girl looked at him surprised he had answered her.

"I'm Miranda." She said smiling at him.

She reached down in between his feet and pulled the bath plug.

"I cleaned your wounds as best I could." She said getting a towel for him, grabbing some bandages from under the sink too.

She hung the towel over her are like she was a butler.

"Alright, your gonna have to stand up but I'll help you." She said.

She grabbed one of his arms and helped him get up and out of the tub.

Then, with a blush, rubbed him down with the towel.

"Ok I'm going to sit you down so I can wrap your wounds ok." She told him.

Don nodded slightly.

Miranda worked quickly, and in no time had him bandaged up.

Donnie still felt hot.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Miranda noticed that his skin was a little warmer then a reptile's should be.

She felt his forehead.

"Oh it looks like you have a fever." She said pulling her hand away.

"And a headache." Donatello mumbled.

Miranda smiled.

She was happy to see he was feeling at least a little better.

Suddenly the door handle rattled.

"Miranda, you better not be still in that bathtub young lady." Her mother said through the door.

"Um no mom, I-I'm not". Miranda stuttered.

"Why do you sound so guilty, open the door I'm coming in." Her mom said rattling the handle some more.

"NO MOM DON'T COME IN!" Miranda yelled.


	2. A Big Secret To Keep

"Mom, I'm out, but I don't have a towel can you go get me a towel from the laundry room please?" Miranda asked her mother as sweetly and calmly as she could.

For a moment there was silence.

"Sure sweetie but please use your inside voice remember there are people below us." Her mom replied.

"Oh yes ma'm I will." Miranda said sounding relieved.

As soon as she was sure her mom was gone she helped up Donatello, opened the door and went to her room.

She shut and locked the door.

"Never mind mom I found one." She yelled to her mother.

"Ooooh my head hurts and I'm so cold." Donatello couldn't help whining.

Miranda could feel him shaking.

"Ok well the best thing for you to do is get some rest, now I'm going to help you on the bed ok." Miranda said helping him over there.

Donatello uttered no complaint to her reasoning.

Miranda laid him in the bed and covered him with the comforter, tucking it around him like her mother had done to her when she was younger.

"My head." Donatello whined.

"Ok you just sit tight, and I'll go get you some Aspirin and some water." Miranda said.

She opened the door slowly and looked to see if her mom was any where in sight.

She was so Miranda quietly stalked to the kitchen and grabbed the things she needed.

Donatello took the water and Aspirin gratefully.

After that he was more talkative.

"So where are you going to sleep, if I'm in your bed?" He asked.

"Oh probably on the floor, but its no biggie."Miranda said sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh no I can't let you do that, it wouldn't be right." Donatello said trying to sit up.

"No its fine really Donatello, lay back down." Miranda said pushing him back down.

"You can call me Don or Donnie if you like Donatello is so long and too formal for my taste."

Miranda smiled and nodded.

"Miranda, why are you helping me? I mean aren't you disgusted or horrified of what I am?" Don asked suddenly.

"Don, I was more horrified that you were so cut and bleeding, then by what you look like." Miranda said.

Don didn't say anything after that because all he could do was smile.

"Well we should go to bed." Miranda said standing up and gathering some blankets.

Don nodded and turned over.

Miranda turned off the lights then laid down in her makeshift bed on the floor.

"Good night Miranda." Don said.

"Night Don." She replied.

During the middle of the night Miranda was awoken by the sound of Donnie mumbling.

"Miranda," He cried softly, "Miranda!"

She got up and sat next to him feeling his forehead.

"Yes Don I'm right here what do you need?" She asked.

"Miranda I'm so cold, please make me warmer." He begged rubbing his arms and shaking.

Miranda could tell he was out of it not only because he was half asleep but also because his fever had gotten worse.

Miranda thought about getting the heating pad but remembered that her mom kept it on her bedside table in her room.

"Donnie I don't know what to do I mean I don't have any more blankets and my mom has the heating pad, I just"- but Don cut her off.

"Lay with me." He said.

Miranda was shocked by his odd request.

Her mom would never allow her to lie in the same bed as a boy, in fact that was the main reason she was sleeping on the floor.

But under these odd circumstances, there really didn't seem like any other choice.

"Ok." She said quietly.

She crawled over him and slipped under the blankets beside him.

Then she wrapped her arms around him so he would warm up.

Immediately his body relaxed.

And that's how Miranda found herself wrapped in the arms of a giant turtle the next morning.

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

Don woke with a start.

It was morning, and the sun was streaming in the window.

It took him a minute to notice the body snuggled up next to him.

While he stared, a vague memory of last nights events went through his brain.

Now that he remembered why Miranda was in bed with him, he felt more comfortable about laying back down next to her.

It was a few more minutes before Miranda woke up.

She lifted her head and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

Then she turned over.

"Morning." Don said quietly smiling at her.

"Morning." Miranda said smiling back.

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

Miranda stared at Donnie.

She could see his features better now that the sun was shining on him.

He wore a purple bandanna around his eyes, which were a soft brown.

He had a sort of soft demeanor about those eyes, which in a way comforted her, making her think that things were going to be ok.

"So, uh, Donnie, are you feeling better." She said feeling his forehead.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I feel a little better, I think my fever's gone, but I still feel really weak." Don said quietly

Miranda propped herself up onto her elbow and looked down into his face.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna stay home from school today to take care of you." Miranda said.

Donnie frowned at this.

He hated the thought of her having to miss school because of him.

But something else caught his attention too.

He had noticed that she hadn't said she'd **Have To** stay home with him.

On the contrary she said she was **Going To** stay home with him.

Did she really care that much about his well being, that she would skip school for him?

Whether or not she did, there was no convincing her to go, for she had her mind set on staying.

There was a sudden knock at her door.

"Miranda time to get up sweetie, hey why is the door locked?" Her mom said shaking the door knob.

Miranda pulled off the covers and jumped out of bed.

"I'm up mom, but *cough, cough*, I don't think I should go to school today,*cough, cough*, I don't feel to good." She said acting faint.

"Oh well let me come in, and see." Her mom said.

Miranda was about to object but, then she saw that Donnie wasn't on the bed.

She didn't know how he had managed to do it but, he was good.

She opened the door with a sick face that could of fooled a doctor.

"Oh honey, you aren't feeling good, look at your face its almost green, I'm gonna go get the thermometer." her mom said rushing to the bathroom.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Came Don's voice.

Miranda followed it to the other side of the bed.

There he was flat on his shell.

"An old trick I taught myself a long time ago." She said smiling at him.

She heard her mom coming back down the hall so she quickly hopped in bed.

"Ok sweetie, just put this under your tongue, and I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm gonna call your school to tell them your not coming in today." Her mom said placing the device in Miranda's mouth.

She nodded.

As soon as her mom left, She took it out of her mouth and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Donnie, here put this under your tongue." She said.

"What, why me?" He asked.

"Because I need it to look like I have a fever, and besides I need to know how high yours is." She said putting it in his mouth.

"Swapping spit, gross." Donnie mumbled.

"What's so gross about it, thats what people do when they kiss." Miranda said.

"I'd rather be kissed then do this." He grumbled.

"We'll talk about doing that later." She said smirking at him.

He glared at her.

But Miranda could tell he was playing, his eyes betrayed it all.

Miranda heard her mom coming and quickly put the thermometer back in her mouth.

"Oh honey you are sick, you have a fever of 102 F." her mom said taking it out of her mouth.

"Well I still have to go to work but I'll be back as soon as possible,ok." Her mom said.

Miranda nodded.

When her mom left, Miranda got out of bed and helped Don back into it.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Ok, then I'll fix breakfast." She said heading for the kitchen.

It was quick and easy, and when she was finished they sat in bed and shared breakfast together.

* * *

**Hey guys! T-Girl here,**

**I don't know if I should keep the relationship between Don and Miranda friendly, or if I should make it more romantic. Help my by leaving ideas in your reviews. **

**K-Bye!**


	3. In Mourning

Turtles P.O.V.; Leo

Leo couldn't believe it.

He had lost one of his brothers, to Karai.

Leo bitterly thought of the name of his brother's killer.

He had known, that Karai's forces were too much for them to handle.

But he hadn't listened to reason he had just wanted to take her out.

And he had paid for it.

"Donnie." He whispered to himself.

A long suppressed tear ran down his cheek.

Mikey

Mikey didn't care if his brothers thought he was a big crybaby, he would sob for Donnie until his throat closed.

Even now he was on the couch, sobbing, face down in the cushions.

Donnie had been his closest brother, especially since he and Mikey had been the two youngest.

So many memories ran through Mikey's head at once that it made him sob harder.

"Donnie, come back I need you." He cried to himself.

Raph

It was so hard to believe he was gone.

Raph was at the kitchen table, silently remembering the last night's events.

He had been the closest to Donnie when he had been kicked over the side.

He could still see his brother's form plunging over the side, still hear his own shouts as he watched helplessly.

All hell had broken loose after that, and they had beaten Karai and made her retreat.

They went looking for Donnie after that but there was no sign of him, he was gone.

Raph was roused from his thoughts when he found himself standing outside of Donnie's lab.

He hesitantly opened the doors.

For a moment, he expected to find Don at his computer or at his worktable wearing those funny looking glasses as he worked on one of his geeky projects.

But it was as empty as the other night, when they had come home without Donnie.

Raph sighed and it echoed in the empty room.

"Don where are you?"

Master Splinter

Splinter was meditating like always.

On the outside he looked calm, but inside his heart was conflicted with feelings.

What had possessed his sons to take on an enemy that had twice as many as they did?

He mourned the loss of his son Donatello.

But how could he be dead?

His sons had scoured the area where their brother had fallen and found no body.

And if his son was still alive why had he not, come home, or tried to contact them in some way?

Splinter sighed.

For now he would have to be strong for his other sons.

"Donatello, my son if you are alive, please make it known to us soon."

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**I know this chapter is a little short but I just needed a little something to show Don's family was worried about him.**

**New chapter soon to come (By soon I mean tomorrow).**

**Please R&R I look forward to your comments everyday.**

** T-Girl is out! Peace!**


	4. Phone Calls And Foot Ninjas

Donnie's P.O.V.

Donnie couldn't help but feel comfortable around Miranda.

She was funny, cute, with long dark brown hair that went down to her ankles (she kept it in a ponytail) and bright blue eyes, and most of all she cared for him as a living being.

At that moment they were sprawled out over the couch watching reruns of Wipeout.

For lunch Miranda had made them a pizza, from scratch.

It tasted better then the stuff that he and his brothers usually ordered from the pizza place.

"OH CRUD!" Don said making Miranda jump.

"What, what is it?" she asked frantically.

"My brothers- I need to call them and see if they're alright, they must think I'm dead." He said frantically searching for something on his belt.

"Man I must have dropped it when I fell." He said to himself.

"Dropped what?" Miranda asked.

"My Shell Cell." Donnie said.

"Don't you mean your cellphone?" Miranda asked.

"Well- my brothers and I- because we're turtles- well- I'll explain later but right now I have to call them can I use your phone?" He asked politely.

"Sure," She said, "Wait here, I'll get it."

She brought back the phone and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said.

The first number he would try was Mikey; Don knew he always carried his Shell Cell on him.

The phone dialed the number and rang.

* * *

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

Mikey had fallen asleep face down in the cushions after crying for two hours straight.

Suddenly his Shell Cell started ringing, with the Silver Century theme song.

Mikey woke with a start.

"Hello." He said grumbling.

"Mikey, its me Don." Came a voice from the other end.

As soon as Mikey heard Don's voice, he threw the phone on the couch and ran.

"AHHHHHHH! Don's ghost is calling me from hell!" He screamed.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

"Mikey, helllllloo, Ahhhhhh." Don said ending the call in frustartion.

Miranda was trying to hide her smile.

"He actually thinks your a ghost." She said trying not to laugh.

"Apparently." Don said smiling too.

"Well I guess I'll try Leo now." He said dialing the number.

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Mikey pulled Leo and Raph by the arms into the living room.

"I swear it was Don's ghost, come on listen, hello, Donnie's ghost, talk to us and tell us what troubles you from your grave." Mikey said speaking over the phone but not getting near it.

No one replied.

Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head.

"Shell for brains." He said stalking back off to to the gym where he had been lifting weights.

"But I'm telling you it was Donnie's voice on the phone, you believe me, don't you Leo?" Mikey asked him with pleading eyes.

Leo shook his head.

"Truthfully little brother, I don't know what to believe." He said turning and walking back to his room.

Just as he was passing the kitchen his phone started vibrating.

Leo flipped it open to look at the number.

He didn't recognize it, and disconnected the call.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

"Awww, he disconnected my call, well ok I'll try Raph, but it will be a miracle if he does pick it up." Don said dialing the number.

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

Raph was in the gym lifting weights to take his mind off of things.

All of a sudden his phone started going off.

Raph put the weights down to check the number.

He didn't recognize it but, he decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello." He answered in a gruff tone.

"Oh Raph thank God you answered it's me Donnie." Came a voice from the phone.

For a moment Raph was so shocked he couldn't speak but he regained his thoughts quickly.

"Donnie, man do you know how worried we've all been, where are you bro, wherever you are I'll come and getcha." Raph said relieved his brother was alive.

"I know I've worried you, I found that out when Mikey thought I was a ghost calling him, I would of called sooner but I'm just now recovering from my injuries." Don said.

Raph smirked.

"Oh so it was you that called him, man and I thought he had finally cracked, my bad." Raph said sarcastically.

"So where are you?" He asked once again.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

Don was about to answer his brother when the knob on the front door started rattling.

"Your, mom?" Don inquired.

"No she won't be home till 2:00PM." Miranda said going over to look through the peep hole.

"Donnie what's going on?" Raph asked over the phone.

Don didn't answer as he waited for Miranda to conclude who it was.

"It's a Japanese looking lady dressed in all black, with swords on her back, and three or for men with her dressed as ninjas." Miranda said frowning.

Don eyes went wide.

"Raph I gotta go Karai has found me , bye." Don said hurriedly.

He hung up the phone.

"Miranda help me up I've gotta hide." He said trying to pull himself up.

He felt stronger now, but he still couldn't pull himself off the couch.

Miranda helped him up.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

Don stood on his feet and started walking down the hall.

"Sit and relax, and if they make a forced entry, act very upset and make a big show of there being only you in the house." He said his voice fading.

"Ok." She said sitting back down on the couch.

Right now she felt very alone.

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

Raph ran out of the gym into the living room.

"Guys, Donnie just called me, he's in trouble." He said frantically.

"Oh not you too Raph." Leo moaned, coming out of his room.

"No seriously he called me, and told me he was fine and that he had just recovered from his injuries." Raph said.

"Ok so where is he?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know he didn't get to tell me, all I know is that wherever he is Karai is hot on his trail." Raph said.

"Well there is nothing we can do, until we know for sure where he is." Leo said.

He wasn't completely sure he believed what Raph was saying.

"Are you kidding me, we have to go out now and try to find him and help him!" Raph yelled getting mad.

"Ok Geez Raph, get a grip, we'll go looking. " Leo said getting up from the kitchen table.

* * *

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

Miranda was beyond freaking out right now.

She had sat there quietly like Don had said.

And like he said the Japanese lady made a forced entry; by kicking down the door.

Her men had spread out immediately to search the apartment.

The lady looked around until her eyes had fallen on Miranda who was sitting curled up on the couch.

Miranda's heart jumped as the lady made her way over to her.

"Have you by any chance, seen a giant turtle here recently?" She asked her words sounding like a snake ready to bite.

Miranda shook her head.

"C'mon remember what, Don said make a big show about you being the only one in the house." She thought to herself.

"My mom and me haven't seen anything like that around here." She said trying hard to keep her eye contact steady.

"And where is your mother?" The snake hissed.

"Out, she had work today, and I'm *cough, cough* sick, so I stayed home from school." Miranda said making a show of how sick she felt.

"And you haven't heard or seen anything unusual?" The lady asked.

Miranda shook her head.

"No and I've been here alone all morning." she said nanchalauntly.

This seemed to satisfy the lady and she recalled her team.

They reported they had found nothing.

The lady nodded and they left, putting the door back in place.

As soon as they were gone Miranda ran through the house looking for Don.

"Donnie, they're gone, you can come out now," She said looking in her room,"Hello Don."

She looked in the bathroom next.

She pulled back the shower curtain.

A piece of paper fell into the tub.

She picked it up and read it.

"Miranda, I cannnot endanger you or your mother any further, I have left, I'll be fine don't worry, Thanks for all your help, Love, Donatello." She read.

It didn't matter what the note said, she was worried for him.

He wasn't strong enough to travel by himself let alone fight if those people found him.

She decided she would find him.

Before she left she grabbed her cellphone and wrote down Don's brothers numbers and put them on speed dial just in case they needed help.

She found the window that led to the fire escape open.

She climbed out and looked around.

The ladder leading to the ground was still pulled up, but all the ladders leading up to the roof were pulled down.

Miranda started her ascent.

When she made it to the roof she looked across them.

To the left she saw nothing, to the right she saw a figure making his way across the rooftops.

She started to go after him but then she saw the gap between her apartments and the ones next door.

She didn't know how he had made that jump but if he could she could too.

She backed up and took a running leap.

She closed her eyes waiting for her horrible end.

But instead she felt her sneakers hit the roof on the other side.

She had made it.

"That was fun," She thought, "it was exhilarating, if not a little bit horrifying."

She kept going keeping up her pace as she jumped from roof to roof.

Finally she was no more then a rooftop away from the firgure, who she now saw was Donnie, his purple band tails flapping in the wind.

It looked like he was having trouble making it to the other side of the gap in front of him.

She took off running again and cleared the gap.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

Don heard the distinctive thump of someone landing on the rooftop behind him.

He whirled around ready to defend himself if necessary.

His face softened.

"Miranda I told you to stay at home." he said sternly.

"Na-uh," She said pulling his note out of her pocket," Miranda, I cannot endanger you or your mother any further, I have left, I'll be fine don't worry, thanks for all your help, Love, Donatello, you never said anything about not coming after you." she said smirking at him.

He smirked back at her.

"She's got me there." He thought.

"Donnie, your to weak to travel alone, what if you got hurt or those people found you, I don't want to see you hurt." Miranda said more serious this time.

Don was about to reply but he was cut off.

"Oh how sweet, the mutant turtle finally found someone who cares for him." A voice hissed from the shadows.

Suddenly the Japanese lady was there with her men.

"Karai." Don said bitterly stepping in front of Miranda.

"Donatello, good to see you are well after the beating I gave you, that will make your demise so much sweeter." Karai said laughing.

"How did you find me?" Don asked.

"It was only a matter of following the girl but I must say it was hard to keep up with her even for a ninja, she is fast, maybe after I despose of you instead of killing her I'll make her one of my soldiers." Karai said grinning evily.

"This fight is between you and me Karai leave her out of it!" Don growled.

"Ha! Trust me Donatello this won't be much of a fight, with out your brothers your weak, not to mention your already weakened." Karai said, "Foot Ninja Attack!"

The Foot came at him all at once.

He knew he couldn't beat them, but at least he could hold them off long enough for Miranda to get away.

"Run!" Don yelled to her.

She dissapeared from his sight.

"Good she's safe." He thought.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wheeeeewwww! this was a long chapter I know but i had to make it live up to the chapters title.**

** Now concerning Miranda, For those of you who are Vocaloid fans, she looks like Neru Akita, only with dark brown hair and blue eyes.**

** And for those who are saying "What the heck is a Vocaloid." Just go to and type in Neru Akita to see what she looks like.**

** New chapter will be up today and that should be the last one, Yay the story is going to be finished!**

** T-Girl is out! Peace!**


	5. Calvary To The Rescue!

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

Don had told her to run but she just couldn't leave him there.

She slipped behind an air vent and hid.

She sat there and thought of what to do.

For the second time in two days she mentally kicked herself.

"Use your phone stupid, call his brothers." She thought to herself.

She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket.

She thought about which one she should call and decided on calling Raph since he was the one that had picked up before.

She pressed the number she had assigned his number too.

It rang and rang.

"C'mon pick up." She said.

**Raph's P.O.V.**

Raph felt his phone vibrating on his belt.

He stopped in his tracks across the rooftops.

He didn't know the number, but at this point he didn't care.

"Hello." He said answering it.

"Hi I'm a friend of Donnie's, listen, Donnie's in trouble, he needs your help." A girls voice came frantically over the phone.

By now Raph's other brothers had come to listen.

"Ok, ok, slow down, now where, are you?" He asked…

On the other end of the phone, Miranda looked over the edge of the building and barely made out the words on the street sign…

"On 5th and 3rd on the left side of the street on the rooftops, there's a big brawl going on up here you can't miss it." The girl answered.

"Ok stay put we're on our way." He said.

He waited for an answer but all he heard was a screech and the sound of the phone dropping.

"Kid, Kid! Aw c'mon lets go." Raph said.

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

Miranda screeched in pain as someone yanked her off the ground by her hair.

It was Karai.

"Who were you contacting, WHO!" She yelled at Miranda yanking her hair harder.

Miranda didn't answer.

In response Karai threw her against a shed that was on the roof.

Surprisingly she didn't go unconscious.

Karai started stalking towards her when Don was there.

He was bruised and battered but he still stood firmly.

He tried to take out Karai with a kick to the head, but she easily deflected it.

They fought like this for minutes on end but Karai still managed to knock Donnie against the shed with Miranda.

"Donnie!" She screamed pulling him onto her lap.

Karai and her ninja surrounded them.

Miranda held Donnie tighter; she would never let him go.

Then out of nowhere three figures appeared in front of them.

**Turtles P.O.V.**

The turtles went into combat with Karai and her small force of men.

They beat her and chased her off.

Then they turned to their brother.

"Donnie!" Mikey said kneeling by his brother.

"Bro your alive, I thought you were dead!" he said smirking.

Donnie smirked back as well as he could.

"Are you ok bro?" Raph asked kneeling beside him as well.

"I'm fine now that you guys are here but I wouldn't have survived without Miranda here." Don said turning his head to look at her.

"I'm happy I could help." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you for looking after our brother." Leo said nodding at her.

She nodded back.

"Hi, I'm Raph." Raph said extending his hand.

"Miranda, it's nice to finally meet the brothers Don talked so much about." She said shaking his hand.

Mikey hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said.

"Your welcome." She laughed.

Raph and Mikey helped Donnie to his feet.

"Here let me help you up." Leo said extending his hand out to her.

Miranda smiled and gladly took his hand.

Normal P.O.V

Although he was injured, Don insisted on coming with them to help escort Miranda home.

Donnie rested on the couch as soon as they got back to her place.

"Well Don as soon as you get home you get some rest, and you guys don't let him out of bed for anything." She said.

The turtles nodded smirking at Donnie's discontent with her orders.

"Awww, but what if I don't want to sleep, I'll be bored if I have to stay in bed." Don whined.

"Listen to your nurse Donnie, she's right." Leo said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Suddenly there was the sound of keys turning the lock in the front door.

"Uh oh its my mom." Miranda whispered.

"Well we better leave, bye Miranda." Donnie said as his brothers helped him up.

"Bye Donnie, see you guys." She said.

Then they were gone.


	6. Epilogue

Everything basically went back to normal after the turtles left, with a few exceptions.

After Don recovered the turtles became regular visitors on the weekends when Miranda was home by herself.

Master Splinter had sent her a letter of thanks for taking such good care of his son.

She and Don were still on friendly relations, but both of them could see that they might be something more in the future.

As a joke the turtles started calling her Miss Nurse or Nurse Miranda, but she didn't mind for the names weren't far from the truth.

Whenever the turtles got bruised up or beaten in a battle, they would come to Miranda to get patched up, or to ask advice on what to do.

So in a sense Miranda became the Turtle Nurse.

The End.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Well how did you like it? Please let me know in your reviews and keep reading my other stories which I will be working on soon.**

**Thanx!**

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


End file.
